YOU
by Minami Koichi
Summary: Aku mencintaimu di setiap pembuluh darah yang mengalir dalam ragaku. Di setiap ruang kosong di hatiku yang telah kupersembahkan khusus untukmu. Di setiap tarikan nafasku ... /For Nnatsuki Birthday/


Detak jarum jam memenuhi ruangan. Angin berhembus masuk melalui pintu balkon yang terbuka. Tirai putih tipis menari dengan gemulainya. Langit masih nampak gelap, namun tidak menjadi alasan bagi sang pemuda berusrai merah muda ini untuk terus bergumul di dalam selimut hangatnya.

Natsu Dragneel, dengan kedua tangan yang telah penuh dengan noda hitam, mengaduk-aduk pupuk organik di dalam pot bunga mawarnya. Menepuk-nepuknya dengan pelan, kemudian meraih alat penyiram bunga.

Rintik-rintik air segar mengguyur kelopak-kelopak berjuta warna yang memenuhi balkonnya yang luas. Membuat embun pagi yang tersisa di atas kelopak dan daun lekas lenyap tak berbekas. Pria itu kemudian berdiri, bergegas berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Detak jarum jam masih saja terdengar jelas alih-alih suara _shower_ perlahan mendominasi.

Natsu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melingkari pinggangnya. Pria itu melirik jam, kemudian berdecak pelan sebelum berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Tidak lama kemudian, pria itu kembali keluar dengan baju lengkap beserta jaket hangat yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 5.08. Masih terlalu dini memulai hari untuk berangkat bekerja. Namun, pria _pinkish_ ini punya alasan tersendiri kenapa dia selalu saja menyempatkan diri untuk bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan menyambar dua tangkai bunga yang terbungkus plastik di atas meja.

Pria itu mengantongi bunganya ke dalam saku jaket, kemudian membuka pintu apartemennya. Tepat ketika pintu kayu itu terbuka, saat itu juga pintu apartemen di seberang apartemennya ikut terbuka. Seorang wanita pirang dan pria bersurai hitam berjalan keluar.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, ya." Sang pria berujar, memberi kecupan hangat di bibir sang wanita pirang.

Wanita itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Melambai ke arah sang kekasih yang berjalan pergi meninggalkan apartemennya.

Natsu diam di tempatnya. Melempar pandangan ke arah sang pria berambut hitam yang juga ikut menatapnya. Kemudian kontak mata mereka terputus saat si pria _raven_ itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Natsu hanya mendengus dalam hati menyikapi perilaku dingin kekasih wanita pirang di depannya ini.

"Natsu? Selamat pagi _._ Seperti biasa kau selalu berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, ya."

Natsu segera mengalihkan perhatian. Menatap sang wanita pirang dengan senyuman lebar. Pria itu berjalan mendekat.

"Selamat pagi juga, Lucy. Seperti biasa juga, kau selalu keluar apartemen dengan penampilan yang buruk." Natsu terkekeh pelan.

Lucy Heartfilia ikut terkekeh. Wanita itu segera merapikan rambut pirangnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Kau ingin mulai menanam bunga pagi ini? Jujur, aku baru pertama kali ini melihat seorang pria begitu suka mengurus bunga-bunga." Wanita itu berujar riang.

"Yah," Natsu merogoh sakunya. Mengeluarkan plastik bening yang membungkus dua tangkai mawar merah dan putih. Meyodorkannya ke arah Lucy yang menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Aku begitu mencintai mereka hingga rela bangun pagi-pagi demi bertemu mereka lebih awal. Haha." Pria itu tertawa hambar.

Lucy menatap bunga berkombinasi indah di tangannya. "Putih dan _pink_ lagi?"

Natsu meringis. "Kau tidak suka?"

Menggeleng pelan, "Aku suka. Aku selalu suka dengan bunga-bunga yang kau berikan tiap harinya. Aku beruntung bisa menjadi orang yang kau pilih untuk membagi kebahagiaanmu denganku." Lucy tertawa pelan. "Dulu, saat kita baru pertama mengenal, kau memberiku setangkai mawar merah marun. Satu minggu kemudian, kau memberiku bunga berwarna _oranye_ setiap harinya. Dan sekarang, kau memberiku dua tangkai mawar merah jambu dan putih yang cantik. Apa itu ada alasannya, Natsu?"

Menggaruk pipinya pelan, Natsu berkata dengan raut bingung. "Tidak ada arti apa-apa, sih. Kebetulan bunga-bunga itu yang tengah mekar di balkonku, jadi kuberikan saja padamu."

"Aah ... ternyata begitu." Lucy mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian dia menunduk untuk menghirup harum kelopak yang terasa begitu segar.

Natsu tersenyum melihatnya. Kemudian pria itu berbalik seraya melambai. "Kalau begitu, aku berangkat dulu, ya, Lucy. Sampai bertemu besok!"

"Ya. Sampai bertemu besok, Natsu!" Lucy segera melambai, kemudian saat sosok Natsu menghilang di belokan, wanita itu segera menutup pintu.

 **Fairy Tail** _by_ **Hiro Mashima**

 **YOU**

 _an Natsu x Lucy oneshot fanfiction special for Nnatsuki birthday by Minako-chan Namikaze_

"Ketika cinta membuat seseorang rela menjadi seorang masokis yang setiap harinya hanya bisa menjadi pemuja purnama yang cantik."

.

.

.

Suara ketukan sepatu memenuhi lantai aspal di rumah kaca itu. Natsu membawa dirinya berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang membentang tak berujung— _well,_ rumah kaca tempat ia bekerja memang sangatlah luas.

Pria itu menarik senyum ketika mendapati seorang wanita berambut platina panjang tengah menyirami bunga-bunga berwarna ungu sambil menyenandungkan sebuah lagu bermelodi indah.

Natsu mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk menyapa.

"Selamat pagi, Mira!"

Mirajane Strauss menoleh, membalas senyuman lebar Natsu dengan senyuman indahnya. "Selamat pagi juga, Natsu. Apa hari ini kau ingin menanam mawar lagi?"

Mengangguk riang, pria berambut merah muda itu menjawab, "Yep! Bibit-bibit yang kubeli kemarin tidak dipindahkan oleh Elfman, 'kan?"

"Tidak kok. Kau tanam saja di sebelah sana. Aku sudah menyiapkan lahan yang cukup luas untukmu." Mira menunjuk sepetak tanah kecil yang tidak ditumbuhi oleh bunga-bunga maupun rumput hijau.

Natsu mengangguk. "Oke. Terima kasih, Mira." Pria itu segera berjalan cepat ke arah tempat yang ditunjuk Mira. Dia memandang lama ke arah sepetak lahan kecil yang diberikan dengan murah hati oleh si pemilik rumah kaca untuknya. Kemudian memasang senyuman lebar dan segera berjalan mendekati sekarung bibit bunga mawar merah di samping kursi panjang.

Pria itu melepas jaket cokelatnya dan menyampirkannya di kepala kursi. Kemudian dengan cepat memasang sarung tangannya. Mengambil satu buah sekop dan mulai menggali tanah. Memasukkan beberapa bibit bunga di lubang-lubang kecil yang ia gali.

Entah karena terlalu menghayati perannya sebagai tukang kebun, atau memang terlalu asyik menanam bunga, Natsu Dragneel sama sekali tidak menyadari ada seorang eksistensi dengan niat jahil datang mendekat perlahan ke arahnya.

"Natsu! Selamat pagi!"

Nyaris mencelat ke depan dan menimpa bibit-bibit yang ia tanam, Natsu Dragneel segera menahan keseimbangannya alih-alih berteriak kaget. Pria itu memandang jengkel ke arah seorang wanita berambut platina berkuncir dua yang tengah asyik menertawainya.

"Lisanna! Apa-apaan kau!?" sang pria _pink_ murka. Berniat mengomeli Lisanna Strauss dengan amarah yang meletup-letup.

Lisanna berhenti tertawa dan nyengir lebar. "Maaf, maaf. Aku hanya menyapamu saja, kok! Bukan salahku kalau mengagetkanmu, salahmu sendiri kenapa melamun." Wanita bermanik _shappire_ itu meleletkan lidah.

Natsu menghela napas. Menyerah terhadap makhluk bernama wanita yang selalu tak ingin dianggap salah. Pria itu mulai menekuni lagi kegiatannya menanam bunga.

"Natsu, kau masih saja memberikan wanita itu bunga, ya?" Lisanna bertanya dengan wajah polos.

Natsu, tanpa menoleh hanya menjawab seadanya. "Ya."

Mengernyitkan alis, Lisanna berdecak sebal. Wanita itu menjatuhkan duduk di atas kursi panjang dengan kedua tangan bersidekap di depan dada. "Kenapa tidak menyerah saja? Bukankah wanita itu sudah memiliki seorang kekasih? Aku selalu patah hati setiap melihatmu menanam bunga dengan sepenuh hati di sini, kau tahu."

Natsu, masih dengan raut datar dan nada biasa-biasa saja menyahut, "Entahlah, Lis. Apakah aku terlihat seperti seseorang yang mudah menyerah begitu saja?"

Lisanna lagi-lagi menyerngit sebal. Mengembungkan pipi secara berdecak pelan, "Dasar. Natsu keras kepala! Dasar maso!"

Natsu tertawa pelan. "Kau sama masonya denganku, kau ingat?"

"Hei! Paling tidak, kau tahu perasaanku dibandingkan wanita- _mu_ itu yang sama sekali tidak peka pada perasaanmu! Huh! Padahal sudah diberikan bunga setiap hari, tapi dia dengan konyolnya menganggap kalau kau tengah membagi kebahagiaanmu padanya setiap hari. Konyol. Benar-benar konyol hingga aku merasa ingin menangisi nasibmu setiap kali mengingatnya."

Oke, Natsu bukan seorang masokis. Dan berkali-kali ia telah tekankan itu. Namun, bicara dengan Lisanna memang sangat menyiksa batinnya, dan tragisnya dia tak mampu membantah.

"Cukup, Lis. Mau seberapa dalam kau mematahkan hatiku?" Natsu berujar pelan. Tangannya masih sibuk menepuki tanah-tanah yang telah berubah menjadi gundukan-gundukan kecil. Kemudian, kepala _pink_ nya tiba-tiba menoleh. "Oh, iya. Aku ingin mengembalikan buku yang kupinjam darimu tempo hari. Kau ambil saja di dalam tasku di sana."

Lisanna menoleh, menatap tas selempang milik Natsu yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Wanita itu segera meraih tas merah itu dan membuka _ritsleting_ -nya. Mengambil sebuah buku bersambul ungu di dalamnya dengan mudah—sengaja ditaruh paling depan.

"Kau sudah membaca semuanya?" Lisanna bertanya seraya membuka halaman demi halaman bukunya.

"Tidak semuanya, sih. Hanya hal-hal yang kuperlukan saja."

"Hmm ..." wanita itu bergumam. Kemudian dia kembali tersenyum. "Lalu, bunga apa yang kau berikan padanya hari ini?"

Natsu mendengus melalui hidungnya. Memasang senyum tanpa makna. "Kau coba tebak saja."

Lisanna menutup bukunya. Memandang _cover_ buku yang berjudul ' **Bahasa Bunga** ' di tangannya.

" _Well_ , untuk ukuran orang yang gagal _move on_ sepertimu, kurasa pagi ini kau memberinya mawar putih dan merah jambu, 'kan?"

Natsu hanya tertawa sebagai jawaban. Lisanna mengembungkan pipi. Mata birunya menyorot sebal ke arah punggung Natsu yang menghadap ke arahnya.

" _Mou_! Nastu bego! Kau ini semakin hari semakin tragis saja! Sudah! Lupakan saja wanita itu! Dia sudah punya orang yang dia cintai dan mencintainya! Mending kau denganku saja! Aku selalu di sini bersamamu, dan bersedia menerima cintamu kapan saja! Hey, Natsu! Jangan mengabaikanku atau kulempar kepalamu dengan buku!"

"Lis, kau cerewet sekali. Kenapa kau tidak berhenti berkicau kepadaku sehari saja? Bukankah sudah kubilang berkali-kali dan setiap harinya, aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Mau kau paksa sampai mulutmu berbusa pun, yang namanya cinta tidak bisa dihilangkan semudah kau merobek kertas dari buku. Apalagi kalau sudah terlanjur mencintai terlalu dalam. Aku yakin kau sangat mengerti tentang hal ini."

XXX

Natsu melemparkan tas selempangnya ke atas sofa. Pria itu membuka satu kancing teratas kemeja lengan pendeknya dan segera berjalan ke kamar mandi. Langsung menghidupkan keran di wastafel dan mencuci mukanya yang kusam karena bekerja seharian. Merasa wajahnya telah segar kembali, Natsu meraih alat penyiram bunganya dan mengisi air ke dalamnya. Setelah isinya telah penuh, pria itu lekas membuka pintu beranda. Menyirami kelopak bunga-bunga beserta tanah yang mulai mengering karena musim panas yang begitu menyengat.

Kucuran air yang mengalir dari lubang-lubang kecil bagaikan _shower_ yang memandikan bunga-bunganya dengan riang. Memberi kesejukan setelah seharian dijemur tanpa belas kasihan. Natsu diam-diam tersenyum, bukan senyuman bahagia ataupun senyuman puas. Entahlah. Namun, kalau ingin menebak, mungkin senyuman yang tengah terpatri di wajah tampan tanpa celah tersebut lebih memancarkan kesan sedih.

"Ini sudah memasuki akhir musim panas. Menggelikan," pria _pink_ tertawa dalam hening yang menyayat. "Kupikir aku memang harus mengakui kalau diriku ini adalah seorang masokis kalau tidak bisa disebut sebagai seorang pejuang. Kau membuatku rela terus terluka seperti ini, Luce ..." Natsu meletakkan alat penyiram bunganya di lantai. Pria itu berjongkok. Termenung menatap mawar merah dengan kelopak lebar yang basah.

Kalau ingin jujur, Natsu mulai memiliki hobi berkebun sejak ia jatuh cinta pada Lucy Heartfilia. Semenjak pertama bertemu, sang pria telah dibuat jatuh hati oleh wanita pirang yang memiliki senyum bak bulan purnama yang bersinar di langit kelam yang bersih. Begitu terang, dan mempesona. Menawan hati siapapun yang melihatnya.

Namun, secepat ia mencintai, secepat itu pula ia dilukai. Natsu harus menelan kepahitan lantaran mendapati fakta kalau sang pujaan hati telah memiliki seorang kekasih. Patah hati itu sungguh menyakitkan, mengoyak jantung dan merobek hati tanpa ampun. Berpikir untuk menyerah, sang Dragneel malah semakin dalam mencintai.

Ia sungguh tak habis pikir apa yang salah dengannya hingga dengan sukarela dibuat sakit hati berkali-kali. Kenapa ia bersedia melihat adegan kemesraan Lucy dan kekasihnya setiap pagi sementara ia tahu persis kalau dirinya adalah seorang pencemburu berat?

Sungguh. Natsu tak habis pikir kenapa kata menyerah terdengar begitu mustahil baginya. Setergila-gila itukah dia pada sosok Lucy Heartfila? Lisanna Strauss tidak pernah bosan untuk mengingatkannya untuk menyerah saja mencintai seorang wanita yang tidak peka terhadap sekelilingnya, apalagi yang selalu terlihat di matanya yang terus berbinar itu adalah sosok dari kekasihnya sendiri. Sama sekali tidak memberi tempat bagi Natsu Dragneel untuk mendiami hatinya meskipun hanya sejengkal. Natsu seharusnya tahu diri untuk tak perlu mengharapkan sesuatu yang mustahil untuk diraih.

Ya. Natsu memang harus tahu diri. Tapi, masalahnya dirinyalah yang sulit untuk diberitahu. Dia sudah ditolak bahkan sebelum sempat menyatakan cintanya. Dia seharusnya berani mengambil langkah cermat untuk mencari dermaga baru untuk berlabuh demi mengobati luka hati yang tak kunjung sembuh; dengan kata lain dia harus mulai _move on_. Tapi, sayangnya, semenarik apapun Lisanna Strauss di matanya, wanita itu tak lebih untuk dipandang sebagai seorang adik manis yang mesti dijaga baik-baik. Tak berhak baginya untuk mencintai, dan memang tidak bisa untuk mencintai Lisanna selagi ada sosok Lucy yang setiap hari selalu mengetuk hatinya dengan senyuman hangat yang membuai jalinan otak hingga nyaris membuatnya gila.

Sungguh, Natsu Dragneel hanya berpasrah diri. Membiarkan perasaannya menentukan apa yang akan ia lakukan besok. Kemungkinan, dia akan menumbalkan hatinya lagi melihat adegan kemesraan Lucy dengan pacarnya demi memberikan dua tangkai mawar kepada sang pujaan hati.

Natsu menatap langit malam yang terhampar di hadapannya. Sosok rembulan yang bersinar sendirian di tengah-tengah kanvas hitam membuat perhatian Natsu tak mampu teralih beberapa saat. Pria itu mengulurkan tangan, merentangkan kelima jari tangan kanan tepat di mana sang rembulan tersenyum ke arahnya.

Rembulan tampak begitu dekat, namun mustahil untuk digapai. Kalau memaksa untuk mendekat, dia akan terbakar dan hangus menjadi debu karena sinarnya yang begitu panas. Namun, kalau hanya terus memandangi sebagai seorang pemuja yang bisu, lama-lama dia akan buta karena cintanya yang terus menggila kian lama.

Natsu Dragneel tidak bisa menjadi perusak hubungan orang hanya untuk mendapatkan sang putri impian. Namun, kialau hanya sekadar memberikan sang putri bunga setiap harinya, tidak masalah bukan? Setidaknya sang putri akan dengan senang hati menerimanya, tanpa pernah tahu kalau di setiap kuntum bunga yang ia terima, terdapat cinta yang selalu ia bisikkan setiap harinya.

XXX

Seperti biasa, pagi-pagi sekali Natsu sudah siap berdiri di belakang pintu apartemennya dengan dua tangkai mawar merah muda dan putih di tangan. Mata kelamnya melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 5.09 pagi. Pria itu mulai meraih gagang pintu. Saat jarum panjang menunjukkan tepat ke angka dua, pria itu segera memutar besi dingin tersebut dan keluar dari apartemennya.

Namun, tiba-tiba dia membeku lantaran tidak mendapati siapapun di koridor depan apartemennya. Pintu apartemen Lucy masih tertutup rapat. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau pemiliknya baru saja keluar. Natsu tidak mungkin salah memperkirakan waktu. Lucy selalu keluar dari apartemen bersama kekasihnya saat jam lima lewat sepuluh menit. Dan Natsu sudah membuktikan hal itu selama beberapa bulan ini.

Natsu menutup pintu di belakangnya. Berdiri mematung di sana. Berniat menunggu Lucy keluar. Namun, entah sudah berapa menit dia menunggu, namun si wanita pirang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kalau dia akan keluar dari kamar.

 _Apa dia masih tidur? Berarti kekasihnya tidak menginap malam ini._

Setelah menyimpulkan hal itu, Natsu segera menaruh bunga mawar dua warna itu di bawah pintu apartemen Lucy. Menekan rasa kecewa yang tiba-tiba menyergap hati.

Tidak apa-apa hari ini dia tidak bisa memberikan bunga ini secara langsung. Paling tidak, dia tidak perlu merasakan sakit saat mendapati wanita yang dicintai berciuman dengan pria lain di depan matanya.

Meyakinkan diri kalau Lucy akan menemukan bunga pemberiannya di bawah pintu tanpa menginjaknya lantaran tidak melihat, Natsu segera beranjak pergi. Berjalan dengan langkah teratur ke tempat kerja.

XXX

Natsu tengah berjalan menuju gedung apartemennya. Di tangan kanannya terdapat bingkisan yang cukup besar berisi sekantung bibit bunga mawar. Pria itu mendongak, mendapati sehelai daun lebar berwarna kuning yang jatuh tepat di depan matanya. Pria itu segera berkedip.

"Sudah mulai memasuki musim gugur, ya." gumamnya alih-alih terus berjalan. "Sepertinya aku perlu membeli pupuk yang bagus agar mawar-mawarku tidak berguguran saat pertengahan musim nanti."

Pria itu mempercepat langkahnya memasuki pintu masuk gedung apartemen. Berjalan masuk elevator dan menekan tombol lantai di mana apartemennya bernaung. Setelah sampai di lantai tiga belas, pria itu segera berjalan menuju apartemennya. Mengeluarkan kunci di dalam saku jaket, dia nyaris memasukkannya ke dalam lubang kunci kalau saja matanya tidak menangkap sesuatu di bawah pintu apartemen Lucy.

Natsu berjalan menghampiri, berjongkok tepat di depan pintu apartemen wanita yang dicintai. Meraih mawar pemberiannya yang masih terongok di atas karpet dalam keadaan telah layu tanpa tersentuh sedikitpun. Pria itu mendongak, menatap pintu apartemen yang masih tertutup rapat.

 _Apa Lucy tidak pulang semalam?_

Natsu segera berdiri. Membuka pintu apartemennya dan segera masuk ke dalam. Melempar mawar yang telah layu ke tempat sampah, pria itu segera memotong satu tangkai mawar putih dan satu mawar merah jambu di balkonnya dan segera mengikatnya dengan pita merah. Diliriknya langit yang mulai menggelap. Lembayung perlahan lenyap ditelan kelamnya malam, alih-alih matahari telah beranjak dari peraduannya.

Pria itu segera keluar dari apartemennya. Meletakkan mawar yang baru ia petik di atas karpet apartemen Lucy. Berharap saat wanita itu pulang, dia akan memungut mawar pemberiannya.

Memungut cintanya yang tak pernah terucap.

XXX

Pagi telah datang menyingsing. Tumben-tumbenan Natsu bangun kesiangan. Pria itu segera mencelat dari kasurnya. Segera berlarian menuju kamar mandi saat manik kelamnya menangkap sosok jam weker yang diam membisu di atas nakas dengan jarum pendek menyentuh angka enam dan jarum panjang di angka delapan.

 _Sial, aku lupa memasang alarm semalam!_

Pria itu mandi dengan terburu-buru, memakai baju dengan cepat seolah hari ini adalah akhir dari dunia. Setelah selesai dengan persiapan kilatnya, Natsu segera meraih tasnya. Menyabet jaket cokelat yang tergantung di belakang pintu, pria itu membuka pintu apartemennya. Dia tidak bisa memberikan Lucy bunga pagi ini, karena selain waktunya yang bahkan sudah tak bisa dihitung dengan jari, juga karena dia sudah kecolongan waktu untuk memberikannya karena terlalu terbuai dengan buaian bantal empuknya.

Namun, alih-alih ingin melesat pergi secepatnya, pria itu malah mengehentikan langkah tepat setelah ia keluar dari apartemen. Terpaku mendapati seongok bunga yang ia taruh semalam masih tergeletak di atas keset. Kelopaknya lagi-lagi layu. Membuktikan kalau semalaman ia menginap di atas keset kaki kasar tanpa ada seorang pun yang menyentuhnya.

Natsu lagi-lagi mengernyit heran.

 _Apa Lucy tidak pulang semalam?_

Tiba-tiba perasaan khawatir mulai menyergap hati sang Dragneel.

 _Apa terjadi sesuatu di dalam? Bagaimana kalau Lucy terpeleset di kamar mandi dan pingsan semalaman? Dia tergeletak bersimbah darah dan tidak ada siapapun yang menolongnya!_

Pikiran negatif mulai membisiki nurani sang pria _pink_ , lantas dengan secepat kilat Natsu segera melesat menggedor pintu apartemen Lucy. Menekan-nekan belnya dengan tenaga berlebih. Namun sayangnya sama sekali tidak mendapat sahutan. Natsu mulai menimbang-nimbang ulang untuk menggebrak pintu di hadapannya. Bagaimana kalau dugaannya salah dan ternyata Lucy memang tidak sedang berada di rumah? Wanita itu pasti akan membunuhnya kalau tahu pintu apartemennya telah tewas diterjang Natsu.

Memilih pilihan teraman, Natsu memutuskan kalau Lucy tidak sedang berada di rumah sehingga tidak menyahut panggilannya.

Tiba-tiba teringat akan waktu yang mendesak, dia segera memungut bunga tadi dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku. Mengingatkan diri untuk membuangnya ke dalam kotak sampah di _lobb_ y nanti. Dia harus bergegas ke stasiun kalau tidak ingin ketinggalan kereta.

XXX

"Kenapa mesti heran? Sudah pasti wanita itu menginap di rumah kekasihnya. Memangnya ke mana lagi kalau tidak ke sana? Mereka 'kan pasangan paling _panas_."

Natsu, untuk kali ini, berharap ia bisa tuli. Entah iblis apa yang merasukinya hingga dengan mudahnya menceritakan kejadian pagi ini pada Lisanna, si wanita bermulut tajam kalau sudah menjadi seorang pencemburu.

"Kau sendiri bilang 'kan kalau pacarnya itu sering menginap di apartemen wanita itu? Mungkin kali ini dia mengundang pujaanmu itu untuk menginap di rumahnya. Kau sendiri bilang dia suka keluar dalam keadaan yang berantakan. Mungkin mereka bercinta seharian hingga lupa waktu." Berkata dengan santainya, wanita itu menghirup jus alpukatnya melalui sedotan.

Natsu, yang tengah duduk di samping wanita berambut platina itu, menghela napas. Memijat pelipisnya, tanda ia tengah jenuh.

"Lis, kau tidak perlu mengatakan mereka bercinta dengan santainya seperti itu. Kau malah semakin membuatku menyesali kenapa aku bersedia hidup di dunia ini dalam kesukarelaan untuk terus disakiti ..." kembali menghela napas berat.

"Salahmu sendiri yang terlalu sinting mencintainya. Sudah kubilang, lebih baik kau jadian denganku saja. Daripada sama wanita tidak peka yang sudah memiliki kekasih."

Natsu hanya melirik Lisanna dengan tatapan jengah, yang ditanggapi dengan seringai menantang dari si pemilik mata _shappire_.

XXX

Natsu berjalan menelurusuri koridor menuju apatemennya. Dia tidak berharap banyak kalau Lucy akan kembali hari ini. Wanita itu berhak menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasihnya sebanyak apapun.

Lucy sama sekali tidak berkhianat—karena Natsu memang bukan siapa-siapanya—namun entah kenapa, Natsu merasa terkhianati di sini. Entahlah. Mungkin ini bentuk pemberontakannya setelah selama ini terus memberikan bunga-bunga cintanya tanpa pernah disadari oleh si pemilik mata batu hazel itu makna sesungguhnya dari bertangkai-tangkai mawar yang selalu ia berikan setiap paginya.

Namun, pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba bagi Natsu. Pria itu segera melesat maju ketika mendapati sosok Lucy yang baru saja keluar dari apartemennya.

"Lucy!" dia mempercepat langkah.

Kepala pirang yang sejak tadi menunduk untuk mengunci pintu apartemennya segera menoleh. Tersenyum kecil saat mendapati Natsu menghampirinya dengan senyuman legah.

"Natsu. Ada apa? Kau perlu sesuatu?" tanya Lucy seraya mengantongi kunci apartemennya.

Natsu menggeleng. "Kau darimana saja? Kau tidak pulang semalam?"

Kali ini Lucy yang menggeleng. "Aku terus berada di apartemenku sejak kemarin. Memangnya kenapa?"

Natsu mengernyitkan alis. "Tapi, tadi pagi saat kugedor pintu apartemenmu, kau sama sekali tidak menyahut."

"Ah, itu ..." Lucy memutar bola matanya, senyumnya berubah menjadi getir. "Aku sebenanya mendengarmu, tapi terlalu malas untuk menyahut."

Natsu terdiam. Dia tahu ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Lucy.

 _Seharian di apartemen saja tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikit pun?_

Natsu tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipi Lucy. "Wajahmu pucat. Apa kau sudah makan?"

Lucy menggeleng. "Tadinya aku sudah memesan pizza, tapi ketika pizzanya sampai, aku tiba-tiba kehilangan minat untuk memakannya. jadi, aku memutuskan keluar untuk membeli bahan makanan, ingin memasak sesuatu." Jawabnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau makan di apartemenku saja? Kebetulan aku juga baru membeli bahan makanan. Kalau mau belanja, lebih baik besok saja. Ini sudah malam. Jarak Supermarket dari sini cukup jauh."

Lucy tampak berpikir sebentar, kemudian menatap Natsu dengan kantung mata yang nyata. Membuat Natsu sempat bertanya-tanya, apakah itu memang kantung mata ataukah bengkak karena terlalu lama menangis?

"Apa tidak merepotkan kalau aku makan di tempatmu?" tanya Lucy.

Natsu segera memasang senyum lebar. "Tentu saja tidak! Ayo masuk! Akan kubuatkan sup jamur untukmu!"

Lucy membiarkan dirinya dirangkul masuk ke apartemen si pria _pink_ yang selama satu tahun ini menjadi teman dekatnya. Wanita itu sempat terdiam di tempatnya berdiri demi menatap isi apartemen Natsu. Tidak ia sangka, isi apartemen Natsu tampak lebih rapi dibanding yang ada di bayangannya sebelumnya. Sofa dan meja berada di tengah-tengah ruang tamu. TV selebar tiga puluh inchi menempel di dinding. Lukisan-lukisan dan juga gambar-gambar Natsu bersama teman-temannya juga berjejer rapi di dinding.

Lucy melihat Natsu membuka pintu balkon apartemennya dengan sebuah alat penyiram bunga di tangan. Dengan cepat, pria itu segera menyelesaikan aktivitas hariannya menyirami bunga-bunga setiap habis pulang kerja. Sadar ada seorang tamu istimewa yang datang berkunjung ke tempat tinggalnya, pria itu buru-buru bergegas ke dapur. Mengeluarkan bahan makanan dari bingkisan belanjaan dan membuka kulkas untuk mengambil bahan-bahan pelengkap.

Lucy disuruh duduk di atas kursi meja makan. Memperhatikan bagaimana _serunya_ Natsu memasak. Seperti dikejar-kejar oleh sesuatu. Bahkan pria itu sampai menjatuhkan panci ataupun spatula berkali-kali ke lantai. Mungkin pria itu gugup karena sejak tadi Lucy terus memperhatikannya?

"Natsu, tidak perlu gugup seperti itu." Lucy menenangkan.

"Aku tidak gugup." Natsu menghidupkan _microwave_.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu jangan panik. Aku tidak sekelaparan itu kok hingga kau merasa harus terburu-buru menyajikan makanan untukku." Lucy menahan senyum. Natsu menanggapinya dengan tertawa hambar. Menenangkan diri sebisanya dan mulai memasak.

Lucy tanpa sadar menerawang. Matanya menatap kosong ke warna putih taplak meja makan milik Natsu. Bibirnya yang kering terbuka sedikit. seolah teringat sesuatu yang menyedihkan, mata wanita itu berkaca-kaca.

"Lucy?"

Lucy langsung tersentak. Wajahnya segera mendongak. Menatap Natsu yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan mata yang membulat kaget.

"Y-ya?" sahutnya dengan suara yang serak.

"Kau kenapa? Tunggu. Kenapa kau menangis?" sang pria _pink_ buru-buru meninggalkan panci yang sebentar lagi akan mendidih, dan segera berlari ke ruang tamu untuk menyabet kotak tisu.

Lucy yang sadar kalau dirinya meneteskan air mata, lantas langsung mengusapnya dengan punggung tangan

"Ah, aku ... aku baik-baik saja, Natsu. Maaf membuatmu terkejut." Wanita itu tersenyum penuh penyesalan.

Natsu menyodorkan kotak tisu yang langsung disambut oleh Lucy. Pria itu menatap sang wanita dengan raut khawatir.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi? Ceritakan saja padaku. Mungkin aku bisa menolongmu mengatasinya." Pria itu kembali berjalan ke arah _counter,_ mengecek sup jamurnya.

Lucy meletakkan tisu bekas air matanya ke atas meja. Mata hazelnya kembali menerawang. Natsu dapat menangkap pancaran kekecewaan di manik karamel sang wanita tercinta.

"Gray ..." Lucy berbisik pelan.

Natsu mengernyitkan alis.

 _Gray? Ah, kekasihnya itu ... tentu saja. Memangnya siapa lagi orang brengsek yang paling berpotensi membuat Lucy menangis semalaman?_

"Ada apa dengan kekasihmu?" Natsu bertanya dengan nada lembut, meskipun dalam hati dia tengah berteriak memaki Gray yang dengan kurang ajarnya membuat wanita tercintanya menangis seperti ini.

"Gray, dia ... dia selingkuh."

Maafkan Natsu yang bukannya syok mendengar hal itu. Dia memang syok, namun bukan dalam artian ikut prihatin atas nasib Lucy yang dikhianati. Melainkan syok kalau hal ini akan terjadi juga. Diam-diam, Natsu bersorak riuh dalam hati. Memuji-muji _kami-sama_ yang akhirnya membukakan jalan kebahagiaan baginya dengan menyingkirkan si keparat Gray dengan cara seperti ini.

"Dia selingkuh? Bagaimana bisa?" Natsu mati-matian menahan seringai puasnya.

Lucy menggenggam kedua tangannya. Membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya menyaksikan Gray tengah melakukan ..." jeda sebentar. Lucy tampak menguatkan diri untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku menyaksikan mereka bercinta bersama ... di apartemen Gray."

Natsu tidak tahu kalau Gray Fullbuster ternyata sebrengsek itu.

"Tadinya, aku pergi ke apartemennya untuk mengecek keadaannya yang katanya sedang sakit. Karena kulihat dia tidak masuk bekerja kemarin. Dan ketika aku sampai di sana, sungguh. Aku benar-benar tidak mempercayai penglihatanku. Di sana, aku mendapati Gray dan mantan pacarnya tengah bercinta dengan panasnya di atas sofa. Aku tidak tahu hatiku ini terbuat dari apa sampai-sampai masih bisa bercerita padamu tanpa disertai air mata."

"Lucy ..." Natsu sungguh ingin sekali mengeluarkan kata-kata yang bisa menenangkan Lucy. Tapi dia takut kalau nanti salah bicara dan malah membuat Lucy marah padanya.

Wanita itu memalingkan muka. "Dan parahnya, mantan pacarnya itu juga bekerja di kantor yang sama dengan Gray. Mungkin mereka sudah lama kembali menjalin kasih di belakangku. Gray juga selama ini tidak pernah mengijinkanku untuk menginap di apartemennya. Tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau wanita sialan itu selalu datang mengunjunginya dan menawarkan diri untuk ditiduri oleh mantan kekasihku itu."

 _Mantan kekasih? Jadi mereka sudah putus?_

"Kalian langsung putus begitu saja? Dia tidak memberikanmu penjelasan?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy tertawa sinis. Membuat Natsu sempat bergidik takut melihat sosok lain Lucy yang baru ia temui.

"Penjelasan? Memangnya apa yang harus dijelaskan? Jelas-jelas mereka berdua bercinta atas dasar mau sama mau. Aku tidak melihat ada raut keterpaksaan saat mereka saling bercumbu."

Natsu tahu kalau Lucy sekarang sudah benar-benar membenci Gray Fullbuster sampai ke tulang-tulang. Melihat sorot dingin dari mata karamel yang biasa memancarkan kerlingan hangat.

"Kau tidak keberatan putus begitu saja dengan pacarmu? Kalian sudah lama menjalin hubungan, 'kan?"

"Untuk apa terus dipertahankan kalau selama menjalin hubungan, si brengsek itu telah berbuat curang padaku? Lebih baik aku mati daripada harus menjadi wanita bodoh yang dengan sudi hati menerima kembali penghianat untuk dipacari atas dasar tidak mampu hidup tanpanya."

Di luar dugaan, Lucy ternyata bukanlah seorang wanita cengeng yang rela terus disakiti asal bisa bersama pria yang dicintai. Benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan Natsu ...

 _Ting!_

Suara dentingan dari _microwave_ membuat dua kepala berbeda warna itu tersentak. Natsu segera berbalik dan mengeluarkan _karaage_ yang ia panaskan. Menaruhnya di atas piring lebar dan meletakkannya ke hadapan Lucy.

"Aku turut sedih atas apa yang menimpamu," Natsu berujar dengan nada iba. Meskipun dia tengah menertawakan nasib Gray yang sekarang dibenci oleh Lucy. _Well_ , sebagai rival yang selama ini hanya bisa saling mengobrol melalui tatapan mata yang saling beradu, Natsu benar-benar men _syukuri_ apa yang menimpa Gray. Dan sekaligus benar-benar marah dengan pria itu. Padahal dia sudah mendapatkan Lucy, tapi kenapa dengan kurang ajarnya dia berani minta _jajan_ dengan perempuan lain?

"Terima kasih, Natsu. Aku merasa lebih baik setelah menceritakan ini padamu." Ujar Lucy.

Natsu mengangguk, lalu tersenyum. "Panggil saja aku kalau kau tiba-tiba membutuhkan seorang juru pukul untuk menghajar mantanmu kalau-kalau dia datang lagi ke sini untuk meminta balikan denganmu."

Lucy tertawa mendengarnya, membuat Natsu ikut tertawa.

Suara berisik dari dalam panci yang tertutup membuat Natsu bergegas mematikan api kompor. Pria itu segera menuangkan sup jamur ke dalam dua mangkuk dan menaruhnya ke hadapan Lucy dan meja tempat ia akan duduk. Lucy segera berdiri. Membantu Natsu menyiapkan nasi untuk mereka berdua. Keduanya pun makan bersama, seolah topik 'kekasih yang berkhianat' ataupun 'lowongan juru tinju pribadi' tak pernah ada dalam topik obrolan keduanya.

XXX

Lucy mengelap kedua tangannya dengan lap tangan begitu ia selesai membantu Natsu mencuci piring-piring. Wanita itu memberikan senyum manisnya sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah diundang makan malam bersama.

"Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke apartemenku, ya, Natsu. Terima kasih atas makanannya. Lain kali, aku akan mengundangmu makan malam bersama juga di apartemenku."

Natsu mengangguk semangat mendengarnya. Pria itu mengantar Lucy sampai ke pintu depan.

Lucy tiba-tiba menoleh ke belakang, ke arah balkon Natsu yang dipenuhi oleh pot-pot bunga mawar yang begitu terawat.

"Natsu, kenapa kau hanya menanam bunga mawar?" tanya Lucy.

Natsu tersentak. Buru-buru mencari jawaban. "Karena mawar itu indah? Haha." Pria itu menjawab gugup. Tidak mungkin 'kan ia menjawab, ' _Aku menanam mawar sebagai bentuk pelampiasan ketidakmampuanku mengatakan cinta padamu. Jadi, Luce, kau yang setiap harinya selalu menerima mawar dariku, kapankah kau akan sadar kalau setiap harinya aku selalu memberikan cintaku untukmu?'_

"Oh," Lucy merespon, masih asyik memandangi kebun bunga mini Natsu. Kemudian kembali mengulas senyum ek arah pria _pink_. "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok! Selamat malam!"

Natsu melambai. Menunggu Lucy benart-benar masuk ke dalam apartemennya, barulah Natsu menutup pintu. Pria itu bersandar di dinding. Senyum lebar tiba-tiba merekah di wajah rupawannya.

Matanya kemudian beralih ke arah balkon, di mana bunga-bunga tengah berdansa bersama angin malam dalam tarian yang gemulai.

XXX

Kali ini, Natsu tidak perlu memperhitungkan kapan dia akan memberi Lucy bunga. Tidak harus terpaku pada waktu saat Lucy dan Gray keluar bersama dari pintu apartemen yang tertutup rapat. Dia bisa memberikan Lucy bunga kapan saja yang ia mau.

Seperti saat ini, pria _pinkish_ itu tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen sang pujaan hati dengan sebuket bunga penuh warna di tangannya. Tangannya terulur menekan bel dua kali, dan langsung terdengar sahutan dari si penghuni apartemen.

Lucy muncul dari balik pintu dengan sebuah _blus_ berwarna putih dan rok pensil hitam sebatas lutut. Senyum segera merekah di bibir tipis sang Heartfilia ketika mendapati sang tamu ternyata adalah Natsu.

"Selamat pagi, Lucy." Natsu menyapa dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Lucy membuka pintunya dengan lebih lebar. Membalas sapaan Natsu dengan riangnya. "Selamat pagi juga, Natsu. Masuklah! Akan kubuatkan kau teh."

Natsu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, Lucy. Sebenarnya sebentar lagi aku mau berangkat ke tempat kerja. Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu bunga ini."

Buket bunga mawar warna-warni disodorkan, berharap dengan bunga-bunga tersebut, Lucy dapat kembali ceria seperti sedia kala. Lucy segera menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Terima kasih, Natsu! Berkat bunga-bunga ini, semangatku untuk memulai hari menjadi bertambah." Kelopak warna-warni dihirup dalam, meresapi wangi semerbak yang begitu segar di pagi hari.

Natsu mengangguk, kemudian berbalik seraya melambai pergi setelah mengucapkan kata pamit.

XXX

Dalam sejarah Lisanna Strauss mengenal Natsu Dragneel, teman sejak kecilnya itu tak pernah terus tersenyum bak orang gila seperti ini. Lisanna benar-benar kehabisan akal. Dia sudah seharian ini memperhatikan Natsu, dan seharian ini juga pria itu tak pernah berhenti untuk tersenyum. Ini aneh. Benar-benar abnormal. Natsu yang biasanya datang dengan aura suram yang menguar dari pagi hingga sore hari, kenapa malah tertular kakak perempuannya yang selalu tersenyum dan menyenandungkan sebuah lagu?!

"Natsu, kau kenapa?!" Lisanna tidak tahan. Tangannya mulai gatal untuk menepuk kening Natsu, kalau-kalau saja pria itu tengah terserang demam tinggi saat ini. "Apa kau terkena demam tinggi? Kenapa kau terus tersenyum sejak tadi pagi? Apa otakmu mulai bergeser kewarasannya karena terlalu lama menderita? Kurang ajar si Lucy itu! Tenang saja, Natsu! Meskipun kau gila sekalipun, aku masih akan tetap mencintaimu!" wanita bersurai platina itu berkata dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu alih-alih panik.

"Bicara apa kau, Lis? Aku sama sekali tidak gila. Dan singkirkan tanganmu dari keningku. Aku harus fokus menanami bibit-bibit ini." Natsu menepis tangan Lisanna di jidatnya.

Lisanna menaikkan sebelah alis. "Lalu kau kenapa? Kalau tidak gila, berarti kau sedang kerasukan begitu?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang merasukiku."

"Lalu, apa yang salah denganmu?"

"Memangnya apa yang salah denganku?" Natsu kini menaikkan alis, gantian dirinya yang dibuat bingung.

Lisanna sekali lagi merasa gatal, gatal ingin menampar kepala Natsu. "Kau senyum-senyum terus daritadi. Itu terlihat tidak normal, tahu!"

"Aah ..." Natsu seakan baru mengerti. Pria itu kembali menebar senyum, kemudian dengan ajaibnya mengusap kepala Lisanna, membuat wanita itu ternganga karena tangan kotor Natsu menodai kepala sucinya.

"Natsu! Cuci dulu tanganmu! Dasar jorok!" Lisanna buru-buru mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di pucuk kepala, membersihkan noda tanah yang ditinggalkan Natsu dengan kurang ajarnya.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja." Natsu buru-buru meraih jaketnya dan membersihkan kepala Lisanna dengan itu.

"Jadi, apa hal baik yang baru saja menimpamu hingga kau menjadi setengah tidak beres begini?" tanya Lisanna, membiarkan Natsu membersihkan kepalanya dengan lemah gemulai—entah seberapa bahagia pria itu hari ini, tingkah lakunya mulai berpotensi membuat Lisanna gila.

"Bukan sesuatu yang besar. Lucy hanya baru saja putus dengan pacarnya." Natsu menjawab santai.

Mendengar itu, Lisanna langsung syok. "APA? PUTUS? BAGAIMANA BISA?!"

"Ya, tentu saja bisa. Memangnya kenapa bisa tidak bisa?"

Dan jangan salahkan Natsu menjawab dengan konyolnya hingga membuat urat kesabaran Lisanna yang memang sejak lahir diciptakan setipis benang jahit, langsung terputus seketika.

"Natsu! Jawablah dengan benar!" Lisanna berteriak tepat di depan wajah Natsu. Sontak, pria _pink_ itu segera menjauh dua langkah.

"Aduh, Lis. Telingaku bisa tuli kalau berteriak seperti itu!"

Kaki dihentakkan penuh emosi. "Makanya jangan main-main!"

"Oke, oke! Kekasihnya, si keparat Gray itu berselingkuh dengan wanita lain. Dan parahnya, Lucy mengetahui itu ketika mendapati mereka tengah bercinta di apartemen Gray." Natsu mengangkat bahu. Seolah itu adalah hal yang biasa terjadi di lingkungan sekitarnya. Pria itu kembali berjongkok dan menebarkan bibit-bibit bunga ke tanah tandus.

Lisanna tidak ingin dibuat semakin syok. Namun, jangan salahkan dia kalau bukan perihal 'kekasih Lucy berselingkuh' yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Melainkan, akibat dari putusnya dua orang itu, Natsu jadi orang gila yang begitu bahagia di atas penderitaan wanita yang dia cintai.

Terlebih, Lisanna benar-benar tidak rela Natsu mendapatkan peluang besar untuk bisa menjadikan Lucy kekasihnya. Ugh, kenapa dia tiba-tiba mendengar sesuatu yang retak di dekat jantungnya, ya?

XXX

Natsu baru saja menginjakkan kaki di koridor lantai apartemennya, dan kedatangannya langsung disambut Lucy dari depan pintu apartemen. Natsu segera menarik senyum dan berjalan cepat menghampiri sang wanita pirang yang tengah bersandar di pintu apartemennya itu.

"Lucy." Natsu memanggil.

Lucy langsung tersenyum melihat kedatangan Natsu. Wanita itu segera menegakkan punggungnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa menunggu di luar begini?" tanya Natsu begitu ia sudah berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Lucy.

"Aku ingin mengundangmu makan malam bersama. Hitung-hitung sebagai ucapan terima kasih untuk makan malam kemarin. Bagaimana? Kau mau, 'kan? Aku sudah masak yang enak-enak khusus untukmu." Wanita itu tersenyum ramah.

Tentu saja Natsu tidak akan menolaknya. Memakan masakan Lucy adalah hal terbaik nomor dua setelah memiliki wanita itu.

"Tentu saja, Luce. Dengan senang hati!"

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu, ayo kita masuk." Lucy segera berbalik untuk membukakan pintu apartemennya. Wanita itu segera masuk diikuti Natsu di belakangnya.

Natsu reflek tersenyum ketika mendapati sebuah vas bunga yang terpajang di atas meja ruang tengah. Di vas itu, berisi bunga-bunga yang ia berikan tadi pagi.

Lucy yang seolah menyadari ke mana tatapan Natsu terpaku, segera menyahut dari dapur yang terhubung dengan ruang tengah—hanya dibatasi meja _counter_ saja.

"Ah, vas itu aku kukhususkan untuk memajang bunga pemberianmu. Bagaimana? Terlihat indah bukan kalau dipajang seperti itu?"

Natsu mengangguk. "Ya, kau benar-benar membuatku merasa bahagia mengetahui kau memajang bunga-bunga pemberianku, Luce." Natsu menjatuhkan duduk di sofa. Manik kelamnya memandangi sosok bunga mawar dengan kelopak yang masih terlihat begitu segar.

Lucy tertawa pelan. Tangannya sibuk menata makanan di atas meja makan.

"Natsu, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau selalu memberiku bunga setiap harinya. Aku yakin alasannya bukan hanya karena kau ingin berbagi kebahagiaan seperti apa yang selalu kau katakan padaku, 'kan?"

Natsu sempat membeku sebentar. Kemudian dengan tatapan canggung seraya menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, pria itu menjawab, "Cuma ingin memberi saja. Apa kau sudah bosan menerima mawar-mawar dariku? Atau kau ingin bunga lain?"

Lagi-lagi Lucy terkekeh pelan. "Tidak. Tidak perlu. Aku sangat suka bunga mawar. Apalagi kalau yang memberikannya itu Natsu."

Bolehkah Natsu melayang sekarang juga ke surga? Dia tidak keberatan kalau harus mati sekarang gara-gara terlalu senang dengan pengakuan spontan Lucy.

"Hidangannya sudah siap! Ayo, kemarilah, Natsu. Kita _dinner_ berdua lagi. Kali ini, aku ingin kau memberikan komentarmu terhadap caraku menata meja dan bagaimana rasa ayam kalkun panggangku! Oh, iya! Kau pernah bilang sangat menyukai saus tabasco, 'kan? Aku tadi membeli satu di Supermarket. Sudah kutaruh di atas mejamu. Ayo, Natsu! Cepatlah ke mari!"

Natsu segera ditarik paksa oleh Lucy ke dapur. Didudukkan ke kursi seperti seorang bayi yang baru bisa merangkak. Natsu segera dihadapkan dengan hidangan makan malam yang cukup mewah, kalau menurut pendapatnya.

"Bagaimana? Berikan komentarmu!" Lucy berkata dengan semangat. Wanita itu berdiri tepat di samping Natsu.

Natsu, jujur, tidak mengerti kenapa acara _dinner_ ini bisa tiba-tiba berubah menjadi ajang penjurian bagi _Master Chef_ Natsu untuk menilai hasil kerja peserta lomba ber- _tagname_ Lucy Heartfilia.

"Kelihatan mewah, Luce. Aku yakin rasanya juga pasti sangat enak." Komentar apa adanya. Tidak melebih-lebihkan, namun terasa sangat kurang memuaskan.

Lucy hanya mengerucutkan bibir. Wanita itu berjalan dengan hentakan kecewa ke kursinya.

"Kenapa komentarmu simpel sekali?" Lucy meraih pisau dan garpu.

"Aku tidak terlalu pandai memberikan komentar. Memangnya, setiap kau selesai memasak, wajib dikomentari, ya? Selagi rasanya enak, aku tidak keberatan untuk menghabiskan semua makanan ini." Natsu berujar dengan santainya.

Lucy segera tertawa mendengarnya. "Bukan begitu. Aku hanya terbiasa saat menyiapkan _dinner_ , selalu saja ada orang-orang yang mengomentari hasil kerjaku."

 _Ah, benar ... Lucy adalah seorang manajer di sebuah restoran ternama ..._

"Kau bilang akan menghabiskan semuanya kalau masakanku enak, 'kan? Lalu bagaimana kalau rasanya tidak enak?"

Nastu yang tengah melumeri paha ayamnya dengan saus tabasco lantas mendongak. Senyuman lebarnya sejenak membuat Lucy terpaku.

"Tidak enak? Kurasa tidak mungkin sih kalau masakan Lucy bisa tidak enak. Mengingat kau adalah seorang manajer di sebuah restoran terkenal. Tapi, kalaupun masakanmu ini tidak enak bahkan mengandung racun sekalipun, aku akan tetap memakannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ini adalah masakan yang kau buat khusus untukku?" Natsu menggigit paha ayamnya, dan segera melenguh ketika daging ayam telah menyentuh indera perasanya.

"Ini enak sekali, Luce! Bagaimana kau bisa membuatnya? Apa ini makanan dari surga?!" pria itu makan dengan rakusnya.

Lucy yang sempat terpana mendengar jawaban Natsu, lantas langsung tertawa. Wanita itu meraih tisu di depannya dan mengelap saus tabasco yang melumeri pipi pria itu.

"Makannya pelan-pelan. Nanti kau bisa tersedak." Lucy mengingatkan.

Natsu hanya menjawab bagaikan seorang anak kecil yang menuruti titah ibunya dengan lucunya. Lucy merasa gemas dengan sifat Natsu yang tak pernah ia ketahui. Ternyata pria ini kekanakan juga. Apalagi dengan keberadaannya yang selalu mengundang ceria di hati Lucy.

Wanita pirang itu menangkupkan wajah di telapak tangan. Memandang Natsu dengan senyum lembut yang tak ingin lepas dari paras cantiknya.

XXX

Sekarang telah memasuki awal musim dingin. Bulan Desember akan segera berakhir. Salju terus berjatuhan dengan semestinya. Memenuhi jalanan yang bersih dengan serbuk-serbuk putih sedingin es. Memenuhi pinggiran etalase kaca setiap toko, membuat para pemilik terus mengeluh karena harus berkali-kali memerintahkan pegawainya untuk menyingkirkan tumpukan seputih awan itu dari etalase toko mereka.

Jalanan menjadi semakin macet karena kebanyakan keluarga memutuskan untuk merayakan natal di rumah keluarga yang dirindukan, alih-alih ada beberapa juga yang sibuk berbelanja perlengkapan natal, membuat _mall_ terasa benar-benar sesak untuk dijelajahi lebih lama. Para pasangan yang dalam masa _lovey-dovey_ memutuskan untuk keluar bersama di malam natal demi merayakan malam romantis itu bersama.

Di sisi lain, ketika banyak yang memutuskan untuk merayakan natal di luar ataupun bersama para keluarga besar, Natsu dan Lucy lebih memilih merayakan natal berdua di dalam apartemen kecil Natsu dengan alasan sama-sama tidak memiliki teman untuk merayakan natal bersama maupun rencana untuk bepergian ke luar.

Natsu mengeluarkan lampu hias dari dalam kardus dan memasangkannya melingkari pohon cemara mini di ruang tamunya. Dimulai dari ujung pohon yang paling atas, hingga dahan pohon bagian bawah. Sementara Lucy sibuk melingkarkan syal plastik manik-manik di sekeliling pohon, sesekali Natsu membantunya membenarkan letak syal manik-manik yang mendadak turun dengan sendirinya. Lucy tertawa saat bola-bola yang ingin ia pasang tiba-tiba menggelinding dan terinjak kaki Natsu tanpa sengaja, membuat pria itu terpeleset dan terjatuh ke lantai dengan bokong yang mendarat duluan.

Lucy dan Natsu diam-diam menikmati setiap detik momen kebersamaan mereka. Tidak menyangka, hanya dengan menghias pohon natal saja, rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan hingga terasa melayang di langit.

Tentu saja menyenangkan. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dibanding bersama dengan wanita yang dicintai sebelum malam natal datang menjemput keduanya untuk melewatkan malam yang hangat bersama.

"Natsu, kau baik-baik saja?" Lucy, yang masih dengan tawa yang menyelinap keluar dari bibir yang berusaha dirapatkan, segera menghampiri Natsu untuk membantu pria itu berdiri.

Natsu sebal. "Luce! Jangan tertawa! Aku terjatuh gara-gara ulahmu, tahu! Kenapa kau menggelindingkan bola-bola ini di tempat yang akan kulewati? Lihat! Hiasan-hiasan pohon natalnya jadi berserakan!" Natsu menunjuk berbagai macam hiasan boneka-boneka gantung dan berbagai macam kartu ucapan dan foto yang berserakan di atas lantai.

"Aku tidak menggelindingkannya! Bola-bola itu jatuh dan menggelinding dengan sendirinya!" Lucy membela diri.

Natsu menarik napas. "Ya sudahlah. Ayo kita bereskan dan segera selesaikan menghias pohon natal ini. Kau bilang ingin memasak hidangan natalnya, 'kan? Kau perlu bantuanku?" Natsu berjongkok dan memunguti serakan hiasan di atas karpet krem lembut.

Lucy ikut berjongkok untuk memunguti. "Tidak. Tidak perlu. Memasak adalah tugas seorang wanita. Dan bagaimana aku bisa menunjukkan padamu salah satu dari pesonaku kalau kau juga ikut membantuku memasak makan malam spesial untuk kita berdua?" Lucy tersenyum tipis. Pipinya merona, wanita itu segera menunduk diam-diam agar tak tertangkap mata oniks Natsu yang tengah melebar mendengar penuturannya.

 _Kita berdua?_ Entah kenapa dua kata itu terdengar begitu bermakna di telinga Natsu.

"Omong-omong, Natsu," Lucy segera berdiri. Diam-diam mengibaskan kartu ucapan ke wajahnya yang terasa terbakar. "Kenapa kau tidak pergi merayakan natal bersama teman-teman kerjamu? Mereka pasti tengah bersenang-senang saat ini." boneka santa mini digantung di salah satu dahan pohon.

Natsu ikut berdiri di samping Lucy, menggantung kartu-kartu ucapan yang berisi berbagai macam harapan ke dahan-dahan pohon—yang ia tulis bersama dengan Lucy tadi.

"Kurasa aku juga tengah bersenang-senang saat ini. Tidakkah rasanya begitu menyenangkan menghias pohon natal dan menulis harapan di atas kartu ucapan bersama seperti ini?" Natsu tersenyum lebar dengan gigi-gigi putih cemerlangnya.

Lucy hanya bisa berkedip mendengarnya.

"Tidak masalah kalau tahun ini aku tidak merayakan natal bersama teman-teman di luar. Berdiri berduaan dengan wanita yang kucintai bahkan jauh lebih terasa menyenangkan dibanding di kelilingi orang-orang berisik di luar sana."

Mereka saling bertatapan. Lucy tiba-tiba menjadi bisu. Natsu masih mempertahankan senyumannya yang kian menipis, seperti jarak keduanya yang ikut terkikis bersamaan dengan sepasang kelopak mata hazel yang menutup.

Natsu menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Mengecup bibir lembut sang pujaan hati sekilas, kemudian menekannya. Keduanya saling berpeluk, menciptakan semesta tersendiri untuk menjalin kasih. Sekalipun sama-sama belum mengungkapkan perasaan, namun melalui ciuman yang merampas hati, semuanya telah terbaca dengan pasti.

XXX

Lucy mengeluarkan kalkun raksasanya dari dalam panggangan. Uap panas mengepul dari daging cokelat yang mengkilap akibat polesan mentega. Wanita itu melepas sarung tangannya dan memindahkan kalkunnya ke piring besar dengan hati-hati.

Tiba-tiba manik karamelnya melirik ke tengah-tengah meja makan, tepat di mana sebuah vas bunga berwarna biru muda berdiri tegap dengan dua belas tangkai bunga mawar yang mengisinya. Mawar pemberian Natsu tadi pagi masih terlihat begitu segar di atas meja makannya. Menemaninya sebagai penyemangat yang mujarab untuk menghapus penat akibat kesibukan memasak seharian ini.

Wanita itu melepaskan apron ketika mendengar bunyi bel pintu yang berdenting dua kali. Seketika, Lucy segera melesat ke arah pintu. Mengira tamu yang tengah berdiri di depan apartemennya itu adalah Natsu yang seperti biasa selalu tak pernah bosan menawarkan diri untuk membantu mengangkut _Turkey_ raksasanya ke apartemen pria itu. Lucy tanpa merasa curiga segera membukakan pintu.

"Natsu. Kau datang tepat wa—" wanita itu seketika berhenti bicara. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba menegang.

"Lucy."

"Kau ... mau apa kau ke sini?"

XXX

Natsu berdecak puas dengan hasil pekerjaannya. Pria itu berkacak pinggang. Matanya memandang ke sekeliling dengan senyuman lebar yang terpatri. Ratusan bunga mawar kini menghiasi ruang tamu apartemennya. Dari arah meja ruang tamu, berjejer bunga mawar yang berbaris rapi membentuk jalan menuju sebuah meja bundar bertaplak putih bersih di balkon apartemennya yang luas—mendadak disulap menjadi tempat _dinner_ paling indah dengan lilin-lilin yang menyerbakkan harum yang begitu menawan hati. Di sekeliling meja, Natsu juga sudah menempeli bunga-bunga mawar merahnya dengan zig zag dan rapi.

Natsu berharap, Lucy akan suka dengan kejutannya. Dia sengaja bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk mengambil ratusan tangkai bunga mawar yang ia tanam sejak akhir musim panas beberapa bulan lalu di tempat kerjanya. Sedikit tak menyangka juga bunga-bunga yang ia tanam akan begitu berguna sebagai kejutan besar seperti ini alih-alih sebelumnya hanya berfungsi mengobati luka hati Natsu karena cintanya yang tak tergapai.

Pria itu melirik kotak kecil beludru di atas meja makan. Menarik senyum puas ketika mendapati semua persiapan telah selesai diurus, Natsu segera meraih buket bunga mawar yang telah dirangkai sedemikian indah oleh Mirajane untuknya. Tujuh puluh dua tangkai mawar merah, dan tujuh puluh dua tangkai mawar putih. Dibungkus di dalam sebuah plastik transparan agar tak menutupi keindahannya yang selalu mujarab menawan hati sang mahadewi.

Natsu melirik dirinya di cermin, setelah yakin dirinya sudah tampan untuk bertemu sang wanita pujaan, dirinya lekas berjalan membuka pintu. Menekan bel apartemen Lucy dua kali alih-alih mencoba mengatasi perasaan gugup yang tiba-tiba menyergap.

Dua puluh detik ia menunggu, namun sang penghuni apartemen tak kunjung keluar.

Natsu kembali menekan bel. Masih tak mendapat sahutan, kini tangannya beralih mengetuk pintu berkali-kali.

"Lucy! Kau ada di dalam? Sudah waktunya keluar, Luce!" Natsu berteriak.

Masih tak mendapat sahutan.

 _Mungkin dia sedang berada di dapur sehingga tidak dapat mendengar panggilanku ..._

Natsu berpikiran positif. Seharusnya ia membantu Lucy memasak. Tidak mudah memasak _Roasted Turkey_ sendirian. Lucy pasti butuh bantuan tenaga ekstra untuk mengangkat kalkun raksasa itu.

Natsu mengangguk, mengiyakan hipotesanya itu. Pria itu memutuskan untuk masuk. Dan beruntung saja dirinya ketika mendapati pintu apartemen tak dikunci. Dia harus mengingatkan Lucy agar jangan teledor membiarkan pintu dalam keadaan tak disegel seperti ini.

Pria itu melepas sepatunya dan melangkah masuk. Matanya yang awas mengedar ke sekeliling, mencari eksistensi si wanita pirang.

"Lucy. Kau butuh bantuan mengangkat kalkun?" Natsu memanggil. Kakinya berjalan menuju dapur Lucy yang terhubung dengan ruang tamu.

"Lu—" dan sungguh, Natsu tidak pernah mengharapkan adegan yang selalu ia lihat beberapa bulan yang lalu terjadi lagi di depan matanya.

"Hentikan, Gray!"

Tubuh Gray yang didorong paksa tak membuat Natsu terlepas dari syoknya.

Lucy mengambil udara banyak-banyak di sekelilingnya, tampak terengah. Gray Fullbuster di depannya terlihat begitu frustasi dan berusaha untuk menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Lucy, percayalah padaku. Aku sungguh tidak pernah mengkhianatimu!" pria itu maju selangkah, namun Lucy segera mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Mengisyaratkan lelaki itu untuk berhenti di tempat.

Natsu masih saja mematung di tempatnya. Genggamannya pada buket bunga semakin melemas, namun tetap dipertahankan agar tidak terjatuh.

"Natsu ..." Lucy ikut membeku ketika matanya menangkap sosok Natsu di belakang Gray. Seakan ada ujung bambu tajam yang menusuk jantungnya, wanita itu tiba-tiba tercekat. Tak mampu mengeluarkan suara sejenak.

Gray menoleh ke belakang, melihat sosok Natsu yang kini tengah memasang wajah datar, telah berhasil mengendalikan rasa terkejutnya. Lagi-lagi, perasaan menyedihkan itu datang lagi. Berdenyut-denyut di permukaan hatinya, seakan membakar tanpa ampun. Merajam segala bentuk perasaan bahagia yang bertumbuh subur selama beberapa bulan ini menjadi koyakan-koyakan kecil yang tak berarti.

Natsu Dragneel sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa kisah cintanya begitu pahit.

"N-Natsu ... sejak kapan kau berada di situ?" Lucy bertanya. Wanita itu segera berlari melewati Gray, menghampiri Natsu yang menatap kosong ke arah dirinya.

Natsu, seperti sebelumnya, selalu setia memasang senyuman tulus meskipun hatinya sekarang tengah menjerit kesakitan.

"Baru saja. Apa aku menganggu kalian? Kupikir aku harus pergi sekarang." Pria itu berbalik, namun si wanita pirang segera menahannya.

"Tunggu, Natsu! Yang tadi itu tidak seperti apa yang kau lihat!" Lucy berusaha menjelaskan.

Natsu menoleh, masih setia dengan senyuman tipisnya. "Apa kau merasa malu untuk mengakuinya? Kalau begitu kau tenang saja. Aku sama sekali tidak melihat apapun, kok."

Lucy merasa hatinya baru saja dituangi bubuk cabai. Perih dan panas segera menyergap, membakar jiwanya yang merasa telah mengkhianati tanpa ampun.

"Tidak, Natsu! Bukan seperti itu! Kumohon, tetaplah di sini sebentar dan dengarkan penjelasanku!" Lucy nyaris menangis saat mendapati Natsu tengah memasang sepatunya dengan wajah tenang.

Pria _pink_ itu mendongak, menatap Lucy dan Gray yang berdiri di belakang wanita pirang bergantian. Lagi-lagi dirinya tersenyum—seakan sudah terlatih untuk lihai menyembunyikan hati yang sudah babak belur dihajar kekecewaan.

"Tidak bisa seperti itu, Lucy. Kekasihmu ada di sini. Bagaimana mungkin aku menganggu momen mesramu bersama kekasihmu dengan berada di tengah-tengah kalian berdua? Tenang saja. Aku sudah mengerti tanpa perlu dijelaskan. Sekarang, aku pergi dulu. Aku baru ingat aku punya janji keluar bersama teman-teman kerjaku."

 _Janji apa? Bukankah kau bilang kalau kau sudah mengkhususkan hari ini hanya untuk bersama denganku seharian? Kita akan merayakan natal berdua, 'kan?_

Lucy berusaha mengejar. "Natsu! Tunggu, Natsu!" dia menahan lengan pria itu. Tersentak kaget saat mendapati kalau pria itu membawa banyak bunga mawar yang memenuhi buket besar transparan. "Bunga ini ... apakah untukku, Natsu?"

Natsu memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong, kemudian tersenyum tipis seraya mengangguk. "Ya. Tadinya ..."

Mendengar itu, Lucy segera meraup bunga itu dari genggaman Natsu. Memeluknya erat seolah itu adalah sebuah harta karun tak ternilai.

"Natsu, dengarkan aku. Sebenarnya—"

"Selamat natal. Dan semoga kalian bahagia."

Pintu ditutup. Lucy mematung di tempat. Sesuatu terasa retak di dalam dirinya. Kakinya terasa melemas. Dia nyaris meringsut jatuh kalau saja Gray tidak segera menangkapnya.

Namun, Lucy sudah muak dengan semua ini. Semua hal tentang laki-laki bersurai _raven_ yang dengan lancangnya merusak malam natalnya bersama Natsu.

"Lepaskan aku!" wanita itu menepis tangan Gray dari pundaknya. Mata karamelnya menyorot tajam ke arah pria bermata sayu di hadapannya. "Kenapa kau ke sini? Aku tidak pernah ingat pernah mengundangmu ke mari untuk merusak acara malam natalku!" dia berkata sengit.

"Aku tidak perlu undangan untuk datang ke apartemen kekasihku. Sudah suatu kewajiban bagi kita untuk merayakan natal bersama." Gray menjawab dengan lancar, seolah memang seperti itulah kebenarannya.

Lucy nyaris tertawa keras mendengarnya. "Bersama katamu? Lalu, kenapa kau berani mengkhianatiku? Kemana saja kau selama ini? Kenapa tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Lucy. Sungguh. Aku tidak pernah berkhianat. Aku tidak pernah menghubungi atau mengunjungimu lagi karena aku harus mengurus Juvia agar tidak menganggu hubungan kita lagi. Sekaligus perlu membuatnya mengerti kalau aku tidak akan bisa kembali padanya lagi." Gray memberi penjelasan.

Lucy mendengus. "Penipu. Omong kosong. Kau pikir aku percaya dengan perkataanmu setelah aku melihat adegan panas kalian beberapa bulan lalu? Aku bahkan masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana kau menjilati tubuh wanita sialan itu!"

"Lucy, sungguh. Aku tidak bohong. Percayalah ..."

"Tidak. Aku sudah muak denganmu. Sekarang, kuminta kau keluar dari apartemenku. Atau perlu kupanggilkan polisi untuk mengantarmu sampai ke pintu keluar alih-alih kau akan dijebloskan ke penjara karena telah melakukan pemaksaan dan juga pelecehan padaku?"

"Lucy, Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau tidak mau mempercayaiku?! Dan apa-apaan yang kau pegang itu!? Kenapa kau menerima bunga dari pria lain selagi kau tengah bersamaku!?"

"Diam kau!" Lucy berteriak. Napasnya terengah. Dia benar-benar marah sampai tidak segan-segan melempar apapun ke arah Gray yang masih saja ngotot ingin membuatnya percaya akan kebohongannya yang begitu memuakkan.

Gray memang menutup mulut, namun bukan berarti kaki dan tangannya dengan sukarela menuruti kehendak sang kekasih. Nyatanya, pria itu malah berjalan mendekati Lucy dan merebut buket bunga dari genggaman sang wanita pirang.

"Apa-apaan kau!? Kembalikan padaku!" Lucy benar-benar telah dibuat murka saat ini.

"Apa-apaan ini!?" Gray berkata dengan nada marah. Pria itu bergumam, membisikkan angka demi angka. Jari telunjuknya menghitung mawar-mawar di buket yang ia pegang dengan cepat.

"Seratus empat puluh empat mawar!? Apa-apaan ini, Lucy!? Apa hubunganmu dengan pria tadi, hah!?"

Kali ini, Lucy dengan terpaksa harus mengerutkan kening. Alisnya naik sebelah. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidakkah kau lihat bunga-bunga ini!? Jumlahnya seratus empat puluh empat bunga mawar! Katakan, Lucy. Sejauh apa hubunganmu dengan pria tadi hingga dia dengan lancangnya berani melamarmu seperti ini!?"

Tubuhnya digundang pelan, namun bukannya semakin marah, Lucy malah dibuat semakin bingung.

"Aku tidak mengerti! Apa yang kau maksud dengan melamar? Apa di sana ada secarik kertas? Dia hanya memberiku bunga!" teriaknya. Kemudian tangannya kembali merebut buket bunga itu dari tangan Gray.

"Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti, ya? Kau tidak pernah mendengar yang namanya bahasa bunga?"

Karamel Lucy sontak melebar mendengarnya.

 _Bahasa bunga? Jadi, bunga-bunga ini memiliki arti begitu?_

"Aku benar-benar tidak mempercayai ini. Lucy, aku tidak menyangka kau sudah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria sampai sejauh ini. Kau menuduhku berkhianat, tapi nyatanya kau sendirilah yang telah mengkhianatiku!"

 _PLAK!_

Lucy tidak pernah merasa seterhina ini. Apalagi yang mengatakannya adalah si keparat Gray.

Gray memegangi pipinya yang terasa perih. Warna merah segera menjalari kulit wajahnya, membuat bekas tamparan itu terlihat begitu nyata.

Lucy mengibaskan tangannya. "Tutup mulutmu! Dasar busuk! Beraninya kau menuduhku sembarangan!" dia berteriak.

Gray membuka mulut, ingin membalas perkataan Lucy, namun wanita itu segera memotongnya dengan sengit.

"Ini semua adalah kesalahanmu yang pertama kali mengkhianatiku! Kau mempermainkan perasaanku! Wajar kalau aku malah jatuh cinta pada Natsu! Itu semua adalah kesalahanmu! Dasar brengsek. Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu lagi! Sekarang keluar dari apartemenku atau aku tidak akan segan melemparimu dengan pisau dapur!"

XXX

 _Dok! Dok! Dok!_

"Natsu! Natsu, buka pintunya! Natsu, jangan salah paham dulu. Yang tadi itu hanyalah kecelakaan! Aku sudah mengusir Gray pergi, jadi sekarang tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan! Ayo kita rayakan natal bersama! Hei! Natsu! Jangan mengabaikanku!"

Lucy memutar-mutar kenop pintu, dan seketika pintu apartemen terbuka. Lucy langsung menganga tanpa bisa dicegah.

Kenapa tidak dikunci? Apa saat Natsu keluar dari apartemennya, pria itu tidak kembali ke apartemennya dan pergi ke suatu tempat dan melupakan kalau dia sama sekali belum mengamankan apartemennya?

Lucy segera membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan masuk ke dalam. Dia sempat tercengang mendapati apartemen Natsu yang penuh akan eksistensi bunga mawar yang bertebaran. Terlebih, sebuah meja bundar yang berhiaskan lilin di atasnya membuat Lucy terpana untuk beberapa detik. Diam-diam, dia mulai menghitungi ada berapa ratus bunga mawar di sana.

Dia teringat akan ucapan Gray tentang bahasa bunga. Wanita itu mulai berpikir, selama ini Natsu memberikannya bunga bukan karena ingin membagi kebahagiaan semata. Pasti ada sebuah arti dari bunga-bunga yang ia berikan.

Setelah selesai menghitung bunga-bunga di ruangan itu, termasuk yang ada di sekitar balkon dan meja makan, Lucy segera mengeluarkan ponsel. Membuka jendela _browsing_ dan mencari kamus bahasa bunga.

Dalam kepalanya, dia mencoba mengingat-ingat bunga apa yang pertama kali diberikan Natsu padanya setahun yang lalu.

" _Perkenalkan. Namaku Natsu Dragneel. Aku baru pindah kemarin, kuharap kita bisa jadi tetangga yang baik!" Natsu menyodorkan sekuntum mawar merah marun padanya._

" _Ah, terima kasih. Aku sangat menyukai bunga mawar. Kurasa kita bisa berteman akrab mulai sekarang."_

Mawar merah marun!

Jari-jari lentik mulai men _-scrool_ ke bawah. Dan akhirnya menemukan apa yang ia cari.

 **Mawar Merah Marun : Kamu cantik sekali.**

Oke. Itu terdengar normal untuk seseorang yang ingin memuji penampilan tetangga barunya.

Lucy kembali menjelajah. Dia ingat Natsu pernah memberikannya mawar _oranye_ beberapa minggu setelah perkenalan mereka.

 **Mawar Oranye : Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat.**

Entah kenapa, Lucy merasa ada sebuah panah yang menusuk jantungnya saat ini. Wanita itu kembali men- _scroll_ ke bawah.

 **Mawar Merah Muda dan Putih : Aku masih mencintaimu dan akan selalu mencintaimu.**

Lucy ingat, Natsu mulai memberikannya bunga berwarna _pink_ dan putih semenjak pria itu tahu kalau dia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih.

 **Mawar Warna-warni : Aku harap kamu kembali bersemangat lagi.**

Lucy menarik senyum. Natsu memang laki-laki yang penuh dengan kemisteriusan. Diam-diam hati Lucy merasa tertawan dengan sikap manisnya.

 **Satu Mawar : Kamu adalah satu-satunya.**

 **Enam Mawar : Aku mencintaimu.**

 **Dua belas mawar : Aku sangat mencintaimu.**

Ah, Natsu memberikannya dua belas mawar pagi ini.

 **Sembilan Puluh Sembilan Mawar : Cintaku hanya untukmu selamanya.**

 **Seratus Empat Puluh Empat Mawar : Maukah kamu menikah denganku?**

Mendadak, hati Lucy terasa teriris. Natsu berniat melamarnya, dan dia malah menghancurkan hati pria itu dengan kelemahannya yak tak mampu mencegah Gray menciumnya.

 **Tiga Ratus Enam Puluh Lima Mawar : Memikirkan dan mencintaimu setiap hari dan setiap tahun yang kulewati.**

Lucy memandang ke sekelilingnya. Di mana hamparan bunga mawar yang menghiasi ruangan bak taman bunga istana yang paling indah. Dengan temaram cahaya lilin yang memabukkan, diam-diam Lucy merasa begitu berdosa karena terlambat menyadari semua pesan cinta Natsu yang selalu dititipkan kepada bunga-bunga yang selalu ia berikan setiap harinya.

Wanita itu berdiri. Berjalan ke arah balkon, menghampiri meja bundar yang telah ditata serapi mungkin. Langit Kota Tokyo terlihat cerah, benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya yang benar-benar mendung. Jembatan Tokyo tampak begitu indah dengan kemerlapnya yang terlihat dari sini. Salju-salju masih menumpuk di jalanan. Anak-anak telah membangun banyak boneka salju di sekitar perkarangan rumahnya. Banyak kendaraan umum yang hilir mudik menyesaki jalan raya. Pasangan-pasangan saling bergandengan dengan mesra, sesekali saling mencumbu demi menunjukkan pada dunia kalau mereka tengah berbahagia saat ini.

Lucy tersenyum kecut. Mengingat dirinya yang malah duduk sendirian di sini. Merenungi kisah cintanya yang tak pernah semulus permukaan lilin.

"Hm?" Mata karamel Lucy menangkap sesuatu. Sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru tergeletak di atas meja. Tepat di hadapannya.

Atas dasar penasaran—dan bukannya kelancangan—Lucy segera meraih benda itu dan membukanya. Terpana kaget mendapati isinya.

Jari-jarinya meraih benda itu, mengeluarkannya dari cepitan kotak beludru. Sebuah cincin perak yang berkilauan tertimpa sinar rembulan. Sebuah berlian kecil sejernih air danau berkerlap-kerlip saat diterpa cahaya lilin.

Lucy hanya mampu berkedip tanpa bisa berkata-kata saat melihat ukiran di belakang cincin tersebut.

 **Aku Mencintaimu**

Dua kata itu rasanya sudah cukup untuk membuat Lucy Heartfilia segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

XXX

Suara tapak kaki dari sandal rumahannya tenggelam dalam hiruk-pikuk masyarakat yang sibuk berceloteh sepanjang jalan. Lucy merutuki dirinya yang tidak sempat mengambil _boot_ maupun mantel hangat untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang semakin menggigit kedinginan semenjak ia keluar dari apartemen Natsu satu jam yang lalu.

Begitu membaca ukiran di cincin perak yang ia temukan, Lucy tanpa pikir panjang segera melesat keluar untuk mencari sang pria _pink_ yang selama beberapa hari ini selalu membuatnya kesulitan untuk tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa harus memimpikan pria itu.

Wanita itu terduduk di bangku panjang di tepi jalan. Wajahnya mendongak ke atas. Napasnya memburu karena terus berlarian sejak tadi. Sudah banyak tempat yang ia datangi untuk mencari Natsu. Bahkan rumah kaca tempat Natsu bekerja pun kian ramai akan pesta kembang api kecil-kecilan di dalamnya. Namun, Lucy sama sekali tak menemukan sosok Natsu di sana.

Sebenarnya ke mana pria itu pergi!?

Lucy membuka mata. Pemandangan langit malam yang cerah segera menyambutnya. Dia teringat akan pemandangan yang ia lihat dari beranda apartemen Natsu barusan. Entah kenapa, dia mulai merasakan sesuatu tiba-tiba melesat ke dalam otaknya. Wanita itu tiba-tiba berdiri. Dan dengan segala kekuatan yang tersisa, Lucy kembali berlari. Menembus kerumnan, tak peduli jika dirinya menabrak tanpa pernah sekalipun melontarkan kata maaf. Yang ia prioritaskan saat ini adalah mencari Natsu ke tempat _itu_!

XXX

Natsu mengembuskan napas. Kedua tangannya bersilang di atas besi pembatas jembatan. Dagunya ia tumpukan di atas lengan. Kemudian kembali menghela napas.

Entah kenapa, dia merasa patah hati, namun sama sekali tidak pernah tergerak untuk menangis sekalipun ia ingin.

Tolonglah, dia hanya ingin meredakan rasa nyeri di hati dengan mengeluarkan air mata sebanyak-banyaknya. Namun, sejak tadi ia termenung, tetap saja tidak ada satu pun yang menetes!

Pria itu kembali menghela napas.

Seberat itukah kehidupannya selama ini hingga air matanya tiba-tiba mengeras menjadi batu? Sama seperti hatinya yang perlahan mulai kebal akan rasa sakit yang selalu diterima. Mungkin memang benar kalau pada akhirnya hatinya akan berubah menjadi batu. Tapi, Natsu tidak pernah berharap hal itu akan terjadi. Paling tidak, dia masih ingin menggunakan hatinya untuk mencintai. Sekalipun tertolak, itu tidak masalah. Mencintai membuatnya semakin dewasa dan bertambah kuat. Membuatnya belajar untuk tidak mudah menyerah.

Tapi ...

Pria itu tersenyum lemah.

Apakah ini tidak terasa begitu keterlaluan? Dia pikir dia berhasil mendapatkan hati Lucy sepenuhnya ketika mereka berciuman tadi siang ... tapi nyatanya, Lucy sama sekali belum bisa melupakan mantannya.

Baiklah. Tidak apa-apa. Paling tidak, tadi Natsu sudah mengucapkan semoga mereka berbahagia (di atas penderitaannya).

Mungkin mulai sekarang dia harus mendengarkan nasihat Lisanna untuk segera _move on_ sebelum dirinya semakin tenggelam dan tidak bisa mencintai lagi gara-gara terlalu lama mengharapkan sesuatu yang mustahil.

Tapi ... semudah itukah melakukan _move on_? Natsu tidak yakin dia akan berhasil melakukannya kalau dia masih tetap berada di lingkungan di mana ada Lucy yang selalu berkeliaran di sekitarnya. Mungkinkah dia harus pindah? Ke mana sebaiknya ia melarikan diri? Ke Osaka? Sapporo? Tunggu. Tidakkah itu terlalu berlebihan kalau harus pindah ke kota lain segala?

Natsu tidak pernah merasa sekacau ini sebelumnya. Mungkin memang benar kata Lisanna. Otak Natsu kemungkinan telah bergeser sedikit karena terlalu lama tersiksa memikirkan orang yang jelas-jelas sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

 _Nyess ..._

Natsu memegangi dada. Merasa muak dengan rasa nyeri yang selalu melanda ketika ia mengingat kalau Lucy sudah dimiliki oleh pria lain, dan dia seharusnya tahu diri untuk tidak terlalu berharap.

Natsu kembali mennghela napas.

Mungkin memang sebaiknya dia pindah dari kota ini dan memulai kehidupan baru daripada terus menanam cinta berbuah rasa sakit seperti ini—

Namun sesuatu yang tiba-tiba melingkari pinggangnya seakan langsung meleburkan niatannya itu. Natsu segera menoleh demi mendapati Lucy yang memeluknya dengan tangis bahagia yang mengiasi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Lu-Lucy ...?" Natsu semakin dibuat tercengang dengan penampian Lucy yang sama sekali tidak memakai mantel maupun alas kaki yang layak di cuaca bersalju ini. Bahkan bibir gadis itu terlihat jelas telah membiru. Natsu buru-buru melepaskan mantel hangatnya dan memakaikannya pada Lucy.

"Kenapa kau ke sini? Bagaimana dengan Gray?"

Lucy tidak menjawab, dan malah menarik Natsu mendekat ke arahnya. Wanita itu berjinjit untuk menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir hangat si pria _pink_ , seakan menagih kehangatan yang selalu menjanjikan.

Natsu lagi-lagi dibuat tercengang. Lucy memeluk lehernya. Tangan Natsu terasa kaku, ingin balas memeluk pinggang ramping Lucy, namun entah kenapa tulang-tulangnya terasa membeku hingga dia kesulitan untuk bergerak.

Lucy melepaskan tautan mereka. Natsu masih menatap Lucy dengan terkejut. Mata _onix_ -nya berkedip, bibirnya bergumam pelan.

"Lu ... cy ...?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Natsu."

Natsu merasa darahnya berdesir. Mengalir dengan derasnya hingga rasanya bisa meledakkan seluruh pembuluh darah. Jalinan otak terasa berhenti bekerja, memproses dua kata dengan begitu lambatnya.

 _Aku mencintaimu_ rasanya tak pernah sesulit ini mencari pengertiannya di dalam kamus otak Natsu.

"Apa, Lucy? Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Perlukah kuulangi sampai ratusan kali? Aku mencintaimu, karena itu kau jangan salah paham dulu. Sungguh, kedatangan Gray sama sekali tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku sebelumnya. Aku tidak pernah mengundangnya. Dan ciuman itu ... dia sendiri yang menarikku. Kumohon, percayalah padaku!" tetesan air mata mengaliri pipi pucat yang mendingin—nyaris membeku.

Natsu segera menyeka air mata itu. Air mata takut kehilangan seseorang yang berarti dalam hdiupnya.

 _Benarkah aku berarti bagimu, Lucy?_

"Natsu, lihat ini!"

 _Onix_ Natsu lagi-lagi melebar terkejut ketika Lucy menunjukkan cincin perak di jari manisnya. Reflek, pria itu mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh permukaan cincin yang telah terpasang dengan pas di jari manis wanita yang dicintai.

"Seratus empat puluh empat mawar yang kau berikan tadi ... aku sudah tahu artinya. Begitu juga dengan tiga ratus enam puluh lima mawar yang menghiasi apartemenmu. Juga bunga-bunga yang selama ini kau berikan padaku setiap harinya! Aku sudah mengetahui semua maknanya!"

Natsu terdiam.

"Natsu, aku minta maaf karena terlalu lambat menyadarinya. Aku memang bodoh. Wanita paling tidak peka. Dengan tololnya aku menganggap kau selalu berbahagia setiap hari, padahal kau selalu merasa sakit saat melihatku bersama dengan Gray. Tapi kau selalu memberikanku bunga ... memberikanku cinta yang tulus setiap harinya ..."

Lucy berhenti berbicara saat Natsu tiba-tiba mendekapnya. Begitu erat dan hangat. Perlahan, Lucy merasakan jiwanya tiba-tiba terbakar.

"Sudah, Luce ... jangan bicara lagi." Natsu berbisik. "Aku sudah mengerti, jadi tidak perlu dijelaskan lebih panjang lagi."

Lucy terdiam. Bergeming dari posisinya. Natsu mengeratkan pelukan. Menempelkan dagunya ke bahu mungil Lucy. Wanita itu bisa mendengar bisikan lembut Natsu di telinganya.

"Yang perlu kudengarkan sekarang hanyalah ... bagaimana kau mengucapkan kata-kata cinta itu sekali lagi ..." Natsu tersenyum.

Manik cokelat madu Lucy melebar. Wanita itu perlahan ikut tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu ... Aku mencintaimu, Natsu. Aku jatuh cinta padamu ..."

 _Aku mencintaimu di setiap pembuluh darah yang mengalir dalam ragaku. Di setiap ruang kosong di hatiku yang_ _telah_ _kupersembahkan khusus untukmu. Di setiap tarikan nafasku ..._

Natsu melepaskan pelukan. Tatapan keduanya saling berpagut. Saling menyambut. Saling bersahut. Berbagai macam isyarat dalam hati di suarakan melalui sepasang _onix_ yang memandang lembut dan sepasang karamel yang menatap dengan malu-malu.

"Jadi, bersediakah kau menikah denganku, Lucy Heartfilia? Tanpa memperdulikan apakah kita pernah berpacaran sebelumnya atau tidak," Natsu tersenyum.

 _Karena, hubungan sederhana bernama pacaran terlalu naif bagi kita berdua yang sudah terlalu dalam mencintai hingga tidak sabar untuk segera memiliki seutuhnya ..._

Anggukan kecil menjawab segala permasalahan yang terus berseliweran tanpa pernah merasa penat untuk terus datang menghampiri. "Aku bersedia." Dan dua kata tersebut bagaikan bom atom yang dengan seketika menghancurkan segala kegelisahan dan kebimbangan dalam hati. Sekaligus sebagai jembatan baru keduanya untuk saling bergandengan bersama sambil berjalan menyusuri sebuah kehidupan baru.

Nasu tersenyum. Merengkuh kedua pipi porselen yang mulai menghangat. Mengecupnya sekilas, kemudian beralih untuk membelai bibir merah muda sang calon istri.

Lucy melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Natsu. Memejamkan mata seraya melantunkan doa-doa dalam hati, supaya keduanya diberkati dan tidak pernah terpisah lagi apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

AN: Dan selamat ulang Tahun Nnatsuki! Terkejutkah Anda dengan hadiah kecil ini? Gak? Ah, masa sih? Bagaimana dengan isi cerita ini? Pasti agak terkejut lah ... hehe XD

Cerita ini menceritakan tentang Natsu yang gagal move on dan mencintai Lucy yang merupakan kekasih orang lain. Dan di bulan desember, cinta mereka pun bersemi di bawah putik-putik salju yang berguguran. Dengan berbagai macam mawar penuh makna yang diberikan Natsu, si pujangga sekaligus pemuja rahasia, membuat hati Lucy kian meleleh perlahan bagaikan mentega yang dipanaskan dalam suhu tertinggi.

Yep! Ini memang dibuat berdasarkan tema yang Anda pilih waktu itu. Tema **gagal move on** sama tema **cinta pada kekasih orang** (silahkan puji modus saya yang tidak pernah bisa diendus wkwk). Dan buat Anda yang pas setiap ditanya soal tema NaLu day yang jawabannya selalu ke Desember (dan kebetulan bulan lahir Anda juga desember, ya) jadi saya gabungin aja sekalian dengan tema bahasa bunga Anda. Hehe ...

Tahu gak? Perjuangan saya buat nyelesain ini? Tugas makalah ditelantarkan sementara. Bbm dari mantan didiemin sampai dirinya kebingungan—dan saya sampai rela melek hingga jam 0.03 demi menyelesaikan ending gaje nan laknat ini. maklum, karena ngerjainnya dalam mata yang terkantuk-kantuk, saya tidak bisa berbuat banyak akan ke-alay-an dan ke-abal-an cerita ini dari pertengahan hingga mencapai ending haha ... Dan maaf. Saya gak lagi baper ataupun maso pas ngerjain ini, jadi diksinya seadanya dan acak adul naujubillah haha

Btw, selamat ulang tahun sekali lagi! Semoga suamimu Natsu cepat sadar ya kalau wanita yang telah (salah) ia nikahi semakin bertambah tua dan keriput dan segera mendapatkan ilham untuk menceraikan secepatnya /NAK /doamacamapaitu Dan semoga sukses buat UN dan Tes Universitasnya!

 _Happy Birthday to You!_

Salam manis,

Minako-chan Namiakze


End file.
